


It's Hard To Get Close To You

by Eevee_evolution_two



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Modern Day Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meeting New People Is Weird, Sex Schools, Smut, clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_evolution_two/pseuds/Eevee_evolution_two
Summary: Brad is off to collage and wants a new start in his life as a prostitute. As the new kid he has a lot to learn about this school and how things work, but with his friends with him maybe he can get through this semester without any problems. Or will his new roommate, let that happen?





	It's Hard To Get Close To You

*Okay Brad, deep breaths.* 

Brad Simpson stood there, gazing at the front doors of his new school Dorm House. He saw Upper Class men joking around with each other, while girls gossiped in their own group of cliques. He felt out of place, a scrawny boy in a school uniform in the middle of a wave of experienced, intimidating people wearing sexy Lingerie and costumes. Granted some people were dressed casual, but he was the only one dressed formally, that wasn't right in a school for prostitutes. 

Yup, a school to learn how to be a professional prostitute. One of the most well paying jobs in America of 2017. Since 2011, being a prostitute was declared as a official Job that required a collage degree to get. Sex pays, that's what America decided. 

He finally walked through the front doors to the Boy's Dorm building, and up to the third floor. 

*Floor 3, Room C5 * That's what the lady had told him at the information desk earlier. He also knew he had too share a room with someone, his friends got lucky to share a room with each other. 

_"Don't worry Brad, I'm Sure your roommate will be cool. Just make small talk."_

_"Yah, not everyone can be as awesome as us, but you'll make friends easily if you just play it cool"_  
Those were the last words before he and his friends departed ways in front of the main building.

*Easy for them to say, they wont have to have a problem making new friends. Freaking James and Conner. * 

He looked at the door in front of him, only guessing who or what would greet him on the other side. 

*Oh well, here goes nothing.* He thought too himself.

Brad opened the door to his dorm and see's a tall blonde with ocean blue eyes and an eager look on face when he sees the shorter boy. Brad went up to introduce himself to the guy standing before him, when he put his hand out to shake the older boy grabbed his hand and used it to pin him on to a near by bed. He started kissing him roughly and hotly with hands roaming down Brad's slim figure. 

"I'm Tristan." He says against Brad's lips. Brad struggles under him trying to get away "Is this how people here usually greet new roommates?" He says, in a shocked tone, between the forced kisses and with the little air he caught in his lungs. Tristan smirks, looks into Brads eyes and ceased his roaming hands. He gets up and smooths out his shirt then strides over to his desktop to surf the web. Meanwhile Brad gets himself up from the bare mattress and tries to make himself look decent again. "Hey you can't just pin me down like that so suddenly! You don't even know me yet, not even my name!" He marches over to Tristan and turns him around so they can both be face to face. "Hey I'm talking to you!" 

Tristan looks calmly at the angry boy and leans over to lick the tip of his nose. Brad recoils and wiping his nose. 

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier." He said with a smile.

"Well you would have if you didn't just try to fuck me!" 

"Then please do tell, what is your name?" 

Brad gave Tristan a frown "Brad Simpson." 

"Well then, hey Brad Simpson. I Am Tristan as you now know, I will be your roommate, and if I have my way your lover." He winked, to which Brad rolled his eyes in return. "Don't expect me to be here all the time because I do stay out late, I don't bring home boys, so if you do make sure you clean up after yourselves. Also if anything's in your way feel free to move my shit. I eat dinner in the dinning hall so you know where to find me at the time and my phone number is here, somewhere, for an emergency contact. That's all you need to know for now, and now that we are acquainted, I'm heading out. See you at dinner." Tristan grabbed his bag and was out the door in three seconds. 

"Wait I.." Brad was talking to air now. He sighed, *Well he's something! The nerve of some people.* He started to unpack his stuff and arranged them in his own way on his side of the room. Now that he was alone he had a chance to look around the room properly. Tristan's side of the room was messy with clothes scattered around the bed. Posters of Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco were plastered on his walls along with a full sized beet up American Flag hanging at the head of his bed. Compared to Brad's style, Tristan's seemed to be a cool laid back person who doesn't care what people think of him. *Even though he is hot, it doesn't excuse his needy attitude.*

*Classes here should be good. It is the best Prostitute school there is, maybe I should get used to having people on me like that often?* Every where Brad looked someone was making out, or had a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door, or a tie. *Every one looks like they have a lot of experience with sex here, how will I fit in?* Brad just shakes his head and focuses his mind on unpacking. He starts to pull out some of his Flannel shirts and placing them on hangers to go in the closet, for now those and a couple of sweaters were the only clothing that was going to have a place to be instead of a box. One of his friends is supposed to help him bring up a small dresser to his room to store the rest f his cloths in, although its going to be hard to do that as Brad's room was on the third floor of the building. 

As he set a folded pile of Shirts on his bare bed he noticed a yellow sticky note on the edge of his bed. He picked it up and read the small hand writing on the note,

Welcome To School, Good Luck!  
-Tristan


End file.
